


A Glimpse of Hope & Love Through the Darkness

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Emily Prentiss so Fucking Much, I never sleep, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Requested, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, She/her pronouns for reader, Vaginal Fingering, mental health struggles, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Your girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, takes care of you when your mental health isn't the best.(Requested)TW: SELF-HARM & SOME SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/ Fem Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Glimpse of Hope & Love Through the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: yes
> 
> Prompt: "hey! u write emily so well i’m literally begging for some hurt/comfort mayb with a bit of smut? like emily comforting you after a tough mental health day or like sh relapse? (bonus for praise kink ahaha)? obvs no pressure at all but if u do write thanks v much! i love ur writing:)"
> 
> Submit requests through the work titled "Requests" under my account :) 
> 
> Reader uses she/her pronouns
> 
> TW: SELF-HARM & SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES IN THE BEGINNING

TW: the beginning of this fic contains some self-harm & self-esteem issues

Sometimes life got tough. Like really fucking tough. It didn’t help that your girlfriend, the one person who truly understands you, is away on cases almost all the time. It also didn’t help that your mental health had been going in a downward spiral lately. Everything just seemed like it sucked. Like living was a chore. Like breathing was a hassle. Like you being on this Earth was a terrible burden to this world. You felt like all the flowers you touched wilted, all the hands you held broke, and everything you looked at would turn to stone. Needless to say, you were not doing well. At all.

When you felt like this, you used to turn straight to the blade. But, when you started dating Emily, you turned to her instead. You felt like you were such a better person when you were around her. 

No surprise, she was away on a case, again. She said that she’d be flying home tonight, but you just didn’t think you could wait until you saw her. You didn’t want to take all of your issues out on her anyways.

You grabbed the small blade you kept hidden in your side of the bathroom sink and stared at it. 

_Do I really want to do this? I’ve been clean for ________days now, do I really want to make this choice? _You thought to yourself.__

__

__You stared at yourself in the mirror, resting the palms of your hands against the sink._ _

__

__God, you hated yourself. You decided to pick up the blade and made a fresh new mark against the skin of your thighs._ _

__

__Sitting on the ground with your shorts rolled up, you welcomed the pain & the blood. You allowed the sweet feeling of release to overcome you. _ _

__

__You were not sure how long you sat there, and how many marks you made when you heard the front door open. You didn’t mean to ignore it, you really didn’t. Your brain was screaming at you to get up and try to hide this mess, but you couldn’t move. Everything hurt too much._ _

__

__You heard your girlfriend’s tender voice call you name in the hallway, and listened as it grew closer to the bathroom._ _

__

__You heard a knock on the door when she said_ _

__

__“Babe, you in there? The bathroom in the basement still isn’t working and I really have to pee, I’m coming in.”_ _

__

__“Wait”- you croaked out but it was too late._ _

__

__She walked into the bathroom to see you sobbing on the floor, your thighs fresh with blood, and the small blade residing in your hand._ _

__

__“Holy shit, Y/N, baby, what did you do? Oh, my Gods…” she grabbed the towel from the counter and crouched down, putting pressure on the new cuts._ _

__

__You sat there, crying. You felt so bad. She probably had such a long day, saving the world, and now she had to deal with you, the burden._ _

__

__“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” you wailed over and over again._ _

__

__“Hey, it’s okay, please don’t be sorry, its alright, these things happen. Let’s get you cleaned up and we can talk about it, alright?” your girlfriend coaxed. “Can you stand?”_ _

__

__She helped you up and motioned you to get into the shower. Your crying had slowed little now that she was here, but you were still pretty out of it._ _

__

__She planted a little kiss on your lips, began undressing you, and turned the water on._ _

__

__“Adjust the temperature and make sure it’s comfortable enough for you, aright? I’ll be right back, I’m going to grab a change of clothes for us, some towels, and some hydrogen peroxide just in case. Can you stay here for me, gorgeous?” she asked in a sweet voice._ _

__

__You simply nodded and you adjusted the water so that it was scorching hot._ _

__

__Before you knew it, she had climbed into the shower with you, and began rinsing your hair. She massaged your favorite shampoo into your scalp, and it seemed to help remove all of the tension from your body._ _

__

__“Did you take anything?” she asked you, her voice calm, but her tone laced with concern._ _

__

__“No. I just…. I’m so sorry, Emily, I really screwed up” you babbled, close to tears again._ _

__

__“Its alright, Angel, please don’t cry. We all have the good days and the bad days. You have been so strong, and I am so proud of you for that. Without the actions of the bad days, the rewards of the good would mean nothing. You’re amazing and you shouldn’t be ashamed that you relapsed. You’re still here, you’re still healthy, and you’re more beautiful than ever. I love you so much, don’t ever forget that, okay?” she comforted into your scalp, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence. “I can’t imagine losing you, you’re my whole world. We will get through this, together.”_ _

__

__Rinsing the shampoo out of your hair, you turned to face her, and kissed her soft lips._ _

__

__“Thank you. It has been so hard lately; life just doesn’t seem worth living anymore” you confessed. “Look, I don’t mean to be cheesy when I say this, but I’m a better person when you’re around. You make me want to smile, make me want to get better, and I love you so damn much for that. You’re my superhero, thank you.”_ _

__

__She began with the conditioner, and said “of course, you’re my world, and I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You have worked so hard to get clean and better yourself. I know, you may look at this as a setback, but its not. What happened today, is only going to make you stronger.”_ _

__

__“I’m so glad you found me when you did, I truly don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t…” you trailed off._ _

__

__“I’m glad I found you too” she responded, pulling you into a hug. You kissed her once more._ _

__

__Reaching over you, she grabbed the body wash, and squirted some soap into her hand. She began lathering your body, starting with your shoulders and arms._ _

__

__The two of you stood silence, letting your actions and love fill the room._ _

__

__When she got to your legs, she took extra care not to get any into your fresh cuts._ _

__

__“Babe, I don’t even think you’ll need the hydrogen peroxide, you didn’t go super deep. I’m so proud of you!” she informed._ _

__

__Smiling and kissing her forehead, the two of you finished your shower._ _

__

__Once she finished rinsing you off, she said “good girl” and heat surged straight to your core._ _

__

__She must’ve seen the look on your face and said “why don’t you dry off and get dressed into something comfy? I’ll finish up my shower and clean everything else up. Are you alright with waiting for me outside?”_ _

__

__“Of course, my love” you said, feeling a bit better. You stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and went into the bedroom to get dressed._ _

__

__You saw that Emily had laid out the matching PJs you got for Valentines day, and you slipped them on, letting your hair air-dry._ _

__

__You padded over to the couch and flipped through the TV channels, landing on some silly cartoon to keep on in the background._ _

__

__You kinda spaced out for a while until your girlfriend met you in the living room. She was wearing the same outfit as you, her lack of undergarments noticeable. Her hair was still drying, and hung in cute little curls. Her face had been freshly washed and she was wearing no makeup._ _

__

__She came over to the couch, sat next to you, and planted a gentle kiss on your lips, unsure of how you were feeling._ _

__

__You took the kiss, but added some power to it._ _

__

__She took this as your typical signal, and got on top of you, lightly distributing her weight over you._ _

__

__She gently pulled of your pants and did the same to your shirt. You began grasping at her shirt, but she said sweetly “shh, let me take care of you, okay?”_ _

__

__Succumbing to the mere beauty of her voice, you just relaxed and let her take control._ _

__

__She kissed you up and down our navel, able to tell that this wasn’t the time for teasing. She traced every scar on your body on her way down, then lightly pulled off your underwear with her teeth._ _

__

__“Gosh, you’re so fucking beautiful” she said, grasping your face and kissing you once more._ _

__

__When she tore away, it was because she felt the urge for her head to fit between your legs._ _

__

__She used her fingers to lightly ghost over your fresh cuts and said “you’re so strong, baby. I love you so much, you’re so amazing.”_ _

__

__She then gently began fingering you, ready to stop when you needed. She applied pressure to your aching clit, eliciting a soft moan from your mouth._ _

__

__“Oh, you’re doing so good, baby, so good” she said as she inserted her ring finger into you, crooking it at the perfect spot._ _

__

__Your moans were quiet, but heavy with need. Heavy with the desperation of shutting out the world. Heavy with the feeling of love & lust, heavy with the slow urgency of Emily. _ _

__

__She slipped another finger into you and began suckling at your clit._ _

__

__Your back arched slightly and you were already getting close._ _

__

__She came up for a moment and asked “where do you need me?”_ _

__

__“Kiss me until your lungs give out” you said, already breathless._ _

__

__With 3 fingers pumping in and out of you, and her thumb rubbing your clit, she moved up to kiss you._ _

__

__“I’m so close, babe” you moaned into her mouth after a few seconds._ _

__

__“You’re doing wonderful, gorgeous. Cum for me whenever you’re ready, hon” she responded, resuming her kiss._ _

__

__You arched your back even more, and she kissed you even harder._ _

__

__“Just like that, good girl” she whispered into your mouth, which was enough to send you over the edge._ _

__

__She gently coaxed you back down from your orgasm, and pulled her fingers tenderly out of you, while still keeping her lips attached to yours._ _

__

__“Thank you” you breathed._ _

__

__“Anytime, hon. How are you feeling, are you alright? Do you want to talk about anything?” she asked, her tone gentle and inviting._ _

__

__She was resting on top of you and you grabbed her hand._ _

__

__“In a moment, how about we sit up and you tell me about your week, and I’ll tell you about mine?”_ _

__

__“Sounds wonderful.”_ _

__

__You and Emily laid there for what felt like blissful forever when you began to get thirsty._ _

__

__She lightly lifted herself off of you, and you dressed. You then went to the stove to boil some water so you could make some tea while Emily looked for some vinyls to spin._ _

__

__Once the tea was ready, you met her on the couch and handed her a cup. You listened to her talk about her week, and you told her about yours. The two of you were talking for hours. There were times where you laughed, and times where you both cried. In the end, you were there for each other, and that’s all that mattered._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide hotline number: 800-273-8255
> 
> Submit requests through the work titled "Requests" under my account :) 
> 
> I really poured my heart & soul into this, despite its simplicity, so I truly hope you all enjoy it


End file.
